User blog:Rowtuh/Sara, the Delicate Mortician
Sara, the Delicate Mortician is a champion design in League of Legends. She wields a long wicked hook and holds macabre blades on her back. Her clothes are stained with old blood and formaldehyde. Abilities 20% 40% 50% 70% }} Sara throws a deadly blade in a line, striking the first two enemies it hits and dealing damage to each; the second target takes 80% damage, including reduced Exacerbation damage. Their damage dealt is reduced for 3 seconds. If it hits at least one target, Sara can cast Chronic Pain within the next 3 seconds, and has a visible chain linking herself to the would-be target of Chronic Pain. |leveling= (+ Exacerbation) (+ 0.8 * Exacerbation) |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=875 }} Sara instantly erupts the blade in Painkiller's last target, dealing damage to and stunning all nearby enemies for 0.75 seconds, then dashes to the target. 375 |leveling= (+ Exacerbation) (+ 2 * Exacerbation) (+ 1.8 * Exacerbation) |cost=25 |costtype=mana |range=1050 }} }} Sara's attacks and active abilities deal bonus magic damage and apply Exacerbation stacks for 3 seconds; this damage increases as Sara and her target lose health, up to 2x the normal damage when both are below 35% remaining health. If any target reaches 3 Exacerbation stacks, Sara deals this damage a second time in a small AoE around the target, and the stacks immediately empty. 375 For 4 seconds, Sara gains a shield; while the shield holds, she slows with her attacks and abilities. If Sara receives a kill or an assist, the cooldown of this ability resets (shield resets, not stacked, if cast twice). |leveling = |cooldown=11 |cost=55 |costtype=mana }} Sara gains passive flat magic penetration. Sara swings the tail end of her hook into an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and injecting a drug concoction which silences and slows the target for 1.5 seconds. This ability deals 50% increased damage if the target is below 35% health; this multiplier also modifies its Exacerbation damage. |leveling= (+ Exacerbation) (+ 1.5 * Exacerbation) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=175 }} Sara enters a state of total clarity, analysing her foes' weaknesses. For the next 9 seconds, Sara has increased movement speed, and causes the area effect of Exacerbation whenever she would normally apply Exacerbation stacks (enemies can only be damaged once per application). During that time, Sara can activate Biopsy, starting with 2 Mortician stacks (which fully empties when Mortify ends). If Sara receives a kill or assist during Mortify's duration, Mortify lasts for another 4 seconds (up to 9 seconds), and Sara gains another Mortician stack (no cap; empties when Mortify ends). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Sara dashes to an enemy champion and deals a % of their maximum health as magic damage. |leveling= target's maximum health (+ Exacerbation) |cooldown=1 |cost=1 |costtype=Mortician stack |range=525 }} }} Balance notes She has a lot of dashes, keep that in mind when considering CC and durability. Especially the Exacerbation active. The W applies a .1-.2 AP ratio to every other ability once it's skilled. Considering whether it'd be easier to remove that so level 1 is easier in lane. Note that during Mortify (R1), Chronic Pain (Q2) will only apply the damage of one Exacerbation AoE. Design notes Sara is designed as an AP, AD, or hybrid assassin with some light bruiser aspects. She is extremely mobile as long as she's playing aggressively, and gains high offensive potential as a teamfight develops due to her passive abilities. However, her defensive abilities are limited to a shield based on her AP and a number of slows. She has a short stun akin to Riven's Ki Burst to catch people as she dives in with Chronic Pain, a movement slow on-hit-and-cast for 4 seconds with her shield from Exacerbation, and a much more powerful but shorter movement and AS slow with her finishing move Preserve Specimen. Category:Custom champions